


Who The Hell Is Stiles?

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Stiles, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Older Siblings Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Hale pack have a Winchester on there side? What happens when Sam and Dean find out their baby brother has mated with a werewolf? Relationships will be tested and blood will be spilt. Can the Hale pack and the Winchesters get through this in one piece?</p><p>All chapters have been edited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

Its been a great day for the Hale pack, Derek and Peter had agreed to ‘accompany’ the betas to the beach, and by ‘accompany’, really, they only agreed to go because they were pretty sure their pack would end up causing trouble at some point. They were right, only an hour after arriving Isaac came hopping out of the sea with a pained expression on his face, yelling all sorts of obscenities around a bunch of kids. Jackson then proceeded to laugh at him and after establishing it was just a little jellyfish sting Jackson started to tease him which ended up in a full on werewolf play fight. Both Derek and Peter had to step in after a few of the kids ran away screaming to their families.  
The rest of the day was fantastic though, Erica, Kira and Lydia laid in the sun all day topping up their tans and refusing to get their hair wet. Scott and Isaac shared one of many affectionate kisses, whilst Jackson, Boyd and Liam spent most of the day in the sea. Derek and Peter just sat around and ate BBQ food and made sure none of the pack got themselves arrested, be it for violence (Jackson, Boyd and Liam) or Indecent exposure (Scott, Isaac and Erica.)

Now the everyone is in their separate cars heading back to the Hale house for the night. Derek and Peter have agreed to go to the store to pick up snacks, but only because they made the pack promise to tidy up anything they make a mess of. They know it fell on deaf ears but it was worth a try.  
Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia pull up in one car followed shortly by Liam, Boyd, Erica and Kira in another. They’re laughing and joking about ‘peeing on Isaacs foot’ after the jellyfish incident and discussing the days’ events when they notice a foreign heartbeat in the house.

“I don’t recognise it.” Scott growls

“Do we go in?” Liam asks nervously.

“Maybe we should call Derek and Peter?” suggests Kira.

“No! We go in. Now just stay quiet and follow me.” Jackson orders. They gently creak the door open and peer inside. They walk in trying to be as stealthy as possible which isn’t easy when you have McCall falling over his own feet.

“You don’t have to be shy, I don’t bite.” The stranger calls out. They walk in to see someone their own age leisurely sprawled out over the couch with a mouthful of Cheetos and bottle of Gatorade. 

“Who the hell are you?” Jackson seethes

“Names Stiles, and you are?” Stiles smiles and holds his hand out.

“Why would I tell you?” Jackson is quick to swat away the offered hand.

“Get out before we call the cops.” Lydia chimes in trying to be threatening. Stiles just chuckles.

“Oh, okay I know who you guys are. I’m actually looking for your alphas.” All the wolves flash their eyes, gold and blue.

“Woah chill out puppies. I’m harmless… mostly” The wicked grin on the teens face says otherwise causing Boyd, Erica and Scott to edge forward into a defensive stance.  
“Look call your alphas. I can’t be assed to deal with your shit.”

“Our shit? You break into our house, help yourself to OUR food then act like it’s no big deal! Who the fuck are you!” Isaac snarls

“I already told you. The names Stiles, just hurry up and call your alphas alright I don’t have all day.” 

“I texted Derek he said they’ll be back in 5.” Lydia says having text the alphas as soon as they realised a stranger was in their house. Everyone sits awkwardly as Stiles refuses to say another word; he sits composed apart from the occasional bouncing of his knee. He can’t be assed he just wants to see Derek and in all honesty he wants to cry.

***Flash Back***

_Stiles awakes to the annoying sound of beeping machines. He sits up and brings a bruised hand to his pounding head._

_“What the-“_

_“Hey it’s okay son. You’re alright.”_

_“Dad? What-what happened? Where’s Sam and Dean?” He sees his father shut down slightly before Sam comes walking into the room with three cups of coffee.  
“Hey- Erm Deans in a coma Stiles, his injuries from the demon were pretty bad, he lost a lot of blood and then with the crash as well… he-he just needs some time to recover.” Sam tries to sound confident but the waver in his voice is evident._

_“But he’s going to be okay right? He’s going to wake up?” Both John and Sam share a look._

_“We’re doing everything we can to find help. We will figure something out I promise.” His dads reassuring words and kind looks do nothing to prevent Stiles from jumping out of the scratchy hospital bed and heading to his brothers’ room. The sounds of the oxygen machine pumping, the beating of the heart monitor makes Stiles’ stomach turn. He and Dean don’t always see eye to eye but in reality they are best friends, then add Sam to the equation and they are just invincible, they all rely on one another. Losing one of them would kill the other two._

_“We will get him back.” Sam says coming up behind the teen and placing a large hand on his shoulder. A couple of hours pass, Stiles and Sam speak to Dean through a Ouija board before returning to their hunt for a way to get their brother back. All the while their dad seems to have disappeared. They don’t manage to put the pieces together until Dean has miraculously healed and their father is dead in the next room over. They all stare at one another as it sinks in. Their dad is dead. Their last proper family member is gone leaving the brothers alone. Stiles falls asleep clutching onto Sam that night, and Dean onto him. In some ways Stiles thinks they’re like a pack. They like to be close when their stressed or one of them is scared. They always protect each other and they would die if it meant saving one of them._

_Stiles wakes up at 3am with a banging headache, he looks around the shitty motel room before silently shrugging on his jacket, grabbing his bag and heading out of the room. He needs to be with his alphas._

***End Flashback***

Derek and Peter enter the house in their beta forms. No one trespasses on their territory and gets away with it, let alone breaking into their house. They stalk forward into the living room before stopping and assessing the situation. Well there’s no blood so that’s always a good sign. An even better sign is seeing Stiles chilling out on the couch.

“Seriously? You couldn’t have called?” Peter says with a roll of his eyes.

“Get here pup.” Stiles is up in an instant letting himself be pulled into a hug by the oldest alpha.

“Hey babe.” Stiles says looking over Peters shoulder to Derek who has a light grin on his face. Stiles moves away before wrapping his arms around Dereks neck and placing a kiss to the alphas cheek.

“I missed you.” Stiles whines.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek whispers even though he knows his pack are listening just by the looks on their faces. Stiles turns around avoiding the question.

“Your betas don’t like me.” He states before giggling.

“We thought you were a hunter or something!” Scott exclaims.

“You wouldn’t be wrong… Stiles. Stiles Winchester.” The whole pack takes a couple of steps back. Since they were turned they have heard hundreds of horror stories about the things the Winchesters get up to.

“Chill. I’m harmless, just don’t piss me off.” Another wicked smile spreads on his face.

“Der I need to talk to you.” He doesn’t bother waiting for a reply instead he just walks out of the house, picks up the keys to Dereks Camaro on the way and waits in the car.

“What’s wrong? You never show up without calling first.”

“I-I had to get away.” Stiles says trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“Do Sam and Dean know you’re here? Your dad?” Derek asks not wanting three angry hunters to appear on his doorstep.

“No, I left whilst they were sleeping” Stiles says not raising his head. Derek sighs and uses a gentle finger to lift his mates chin so their eyes can meet.

“Baby what’s happened?”

“Dad-My dads dead.”


	2. Monsters

“Sam! Sammy wake up!” Dean shakes his brother as panic begins to set in. He woke up not long ago needing to go to the bathroom. He didn’t realise at first, not until he was returning to bed where he noticed that his youngest brother was no longer curled up with them. First of all, he thought that Stiles was on a supply run but he would have left a note. Secondly and most infuriating of all is that his keys are gone and so is baby.

“SAM!” Dean yells and tips a glass of water over his brothers’ head.  
“Dean! What the hell!” Sam startles.  
“Stiles is gone.” He states trying to bite back the worry in his voice. Sam’ eyes go wide as he looks around their shabby motel room. He instantly reaches for his phone to check for any missed calls of messages. Nothing. 

“He never leaves without telling us where he is going!” Dean seethes. Sam runs a hand through his bed hair and sighs. Okay think. Where would Stiles go? Both brothers are up and dressed within half an hour and are pacing the room. Sam has tried tracking Stiles’ phone but the sneaky bastard has turned off his GPS.  
“Ring the company!” Dean suggests growing more and more agitated. There’s a pause before both brother share a look and look to the ceiling.  
“Castiel, I need you. If you’re not busy could you come join us we need some help!”  
“Gabriel, we really need some help so get your ass…” There is a rustle of papers and the clear sound of fluttering wings, both Winchesters turn around to see their other halves stood by the front door. Cas and Gabe walk forward both with concerned looks on their faces.

“What is going on?” Cas asks Dean.  
“Stiles is gone! Baby is gone! And his GPS is off. We have no idea where to start looking.” Dean explains frustrated.  
“Could you guys help us out? Maybe look around?” Sam elaborates. Both angels nod, Gabe closes his eyes and tries to find some sort of connection as Cas disappears to start on a more physical search.

\----

“How did it happen?” Derek asks as he runs his fingers over Stiles’ bare back.  
“Dean, he was in a coma fighting off a Reaper. Dad, we- we think he made a deal to bring him back. One-minute Dean is barely alive, the next he’s perfectly healthy and Dads just… gone.” Stiles explains as he snuggles closer to the alpha. Gosh, Sam and Dean are going to be pissed at him. Stiles sits up and runs a hand over his tired face, he looks at his phone debating whether or not to text his brothers just to let them know that he is still alive then thinks better of it knowing that Sam will most likely trace the text. Stiles and Derek drag themselves out of bed, neither being used to lying in. Stiles stays upstairs whilst Derek disappears to make breakfast and gets dressed. He dresses in tight black skinny jeans that don’t leave much to the imagination, one of Dereks Henley’s and his red hoodie, If you saw him on the streets he would look like any normal person, apart from the fact that he has a demon knife tucked in the front of his jeans and his gun in the back, which may or may not be loaded with wolfsbane bullets. You know just for precautions. Stiles stands up with a sigh and exits the room. 

When he gets downstairs all eyes turn to him, the whole pack is gathered eating breakfast. He can’t help it but instinct kicks in and his hand goes to the gun tucked into the back of his jeans. He feels a hand press against his and turns to see Peter giving him a ‘don’t even think about it’ glare. 

Hi…” He says awkwardly addressing the Hale pack.

A couple of hours pass and all tension has disappeared, funnily enough Stiles actually fits in really well considering he is a hunter. They talk about everything avoiding the subject of family, and they all learn silly little things about each other. Stiles tells them how he met Derek and Peter even if he had to change the story slightly to leave out specific details about him and his brothers. They are in deep conversation about Marvel VS DC when there is a loud ruffle of wings. The pack immediately have their claws and fangs out as they prepare for the intruder.

"Guys chill!” Stiles orders as he turns to face… Shit, both Gabe and Cas.

“Erm Hi…” He says as he takes in the angry looks on their faces.

“Do you know how worried your brothers are! You couldn’t have sent a simple text?” Gabe scolds, ever since he and Sam became official he’s sort of become like a protective Uncle.

“Stiles why are you with werewolves?” Cas asks looking at the glowing eyed teenagers around him.

“They’re my friends! Please don’t tell Sam or Dean! I just needed a night to myself. I’m sorry I didn’t let them know but they would have followed me!” Stiles defends. Cas sighs and looks at his brother.

“Go and get them.” He says before Gabe disappears again.

“Seriously Cas!! No fuck this. Do not bring them here! I don’t want to see them I just want to spend time with my friends like a normal goddamn teenager!” Stiles yells. Cas remains calm and continues to look around the grand house he is stood in.

“Erm, Stiles who is he?” The beta Stiles learnt to be Scott asks.

“This is Castiel, he’s an angel of the lord and the other guy? That was Gabriel an Arch angel. They’re dating my brothers.” Cas looks at Scott with a questioning look before turning back to Stiles.

“You cannot disappear without alerting your brothers. It is not fair.”

“Not fair? NOT FAIR!! You know what isn’t fair? My dad making a deal with a fucking demon and condemning his soul to hell!!”

“ENOUGH!!” Stiles turns quickly to see Dean looking rather… homicidal and Sam sporting one of his best bitch faces. Stiles immediately moves to stand in front of the pack.

“You took baby! I swear to god if you have hurt her I will-… Are they?- Stiles get behind me!” Dean says spotting Jacksons claws.

“NO! They are my friends! You aren’t going to hurt them!” Stiles tries.

“Stiles they are monsters “ Sam adds pulling his gun from his jacket. Stiles sees red.

“They’re monsters? Monsters? Derek took them in! He saved Isaac from his father, Cured Erica of epilepsy, gave them a family!! No one here was bitten without consenting first! Well, minus Scott but Derek took him in and taught him control! They aren’t dangerous.” Dean scoffs and Sam shakes his head.

“They are not natural! They are creatures that we hunt! They are monsters Stiles and you will get away from them right now!” Dean argues.

“They have never hurt anyone! If they were monsters do you think I would have stayed the night and remained in one piece?” This time it’s Sam that speaks up.

“Stiles, you left us when we needed to be together to come here to be with your werewolf buddies?” Sam tries to understand; they have always relied so heavily on each other.

“No, I didn’t know the rest of the pack until today but I know a lot about them. I actually came here to be with my boyfriend-my mate.” Way to go stiles, yep just add fuel to the fire. All four of them turn and look at Derek. Cas and Gabe with their angel knives out and Sam and Dean with their guns out. Stiles walks and stands in front of the alpha. His alpha.

“They are not monsters guys. Ruby was a monster, Maddison killed people. Benny? He was a goddamn vampire. Guys Derek makes me happy. He grounds me. Please, please don’t hurt him.” The silence in the room is deafening. The quiet before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Crappy ending! I promise we will get to the plot soon enough :)


	3. Banshee

The pack all look at each other awkwardly; everyone is afraid to speak in case the Winchesters decide they would all be better with a bullet in their heads. Derek lets go of Stiles hands and looks around at his pack, he briefly flashes his eyes crimson causing them all to begin to move around and collect their things. As alpha he feels a strong need to get his pack out of harms way so through one look he told them all to go home and not come back until he tells them too. Stiles smiles at the pack sheepishly and mouths ‘I’m sorry’ as they begin to head out leaving the Alpha with three hunters and two angels.

“Why did they leave?” Castiel asks looking slightly confused.

“My pack has nothing to do with this so I sent them home.” Derek says bluntly. Stiles lets out a shaky breath and runs a hand through his hair.

“Put the weapons away, seriously can’t we talk about this without the threat of violence?” Stiles tries to reason. Sam and Dean share a look before they both slide their guns into the back of their jeans, they look back at the angels and nod letting them know that it’s okay to put away their blades.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asks looking slightly hurt.

“I was worried! You two can sometimes be very much ‘shoot first ask questions later’ I didn’t want to cause any trouble.” Stiles says leaning back against the sofa.

“Did dad know?” Dean asks, Stiles shakes his head ‘no’ and continues to look at his hands.

“How long have you two been together?” Gabe asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Almost a year” Sam and Dean both gape at their little brother, Stiles shifts uncomfortably under their gaze.

“I know it sounds bad but as I said I was scared of well… this. Look we've hardly even see each other but he actually makes me happy and after- I just needed to be with him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I went but I didn’t want to be followed.” Deans gaze hardens before he looks away trying to calm himself down. Sam just looks at Stiles with disbelief.

“Stiles we ju- “Sam is interrupted by the front door swinging open and a blood covered Scott rushing through to the living room. Deans gun is out and aimed at the beta in an instant. Stiles’ eyes widen and he gets up warily.

“Whose blood is that?” He asks shakily but is pushed aside by Derek who rushes to his beta.

“What happened!” Derek demands, Scott doesn’t speak he just stares off with a panicked expression on his face.

“SCOTT!” Derek growls, Scott finally snaps out of it and looks up at his alpha.

“L-Lydia.” He says before sitting on the sofa and grasping at his side. He lifts his shirt to reveal a bullet wound.

“Scott what happened? Where’s Lydia?” Stiles asks panicking slightly.

“T-There was this man, he said that it was all part of a bigger plan, that she was important and her sacrifice was needed.” Sam, Dean and Stiles all look to each other having a silent conversation.

“What did he look like?” Sam asks taking the safety off his gun.

“Erm he was tall, not like you tall but still tall. Erm blonde hair and he was like ridiculously calm. Derek he was- I was so scared.” Scott whimpers as Derek continues trying to get the bullet out of his side.

“He had 2 guys with him, they shot us to get us out of the way” Scott says taking a deep breath as Derek finally removes the bullet.

“Where is everyone else?” Derek says through gritted teeth.

“They all went back to mine I said I would meet them there. Oh god Derek, Lydia- we couldn’t do anything!” He begins to cry. Meanwhile Stiles is struggling to hold down the contents of his stomach as he feels a panic attack rising.

“Why does that sound like? You guys said you sorted it! HOW DID HE GET OUT! YOU PROMISED ME IT WAS OVER!” Stiles shouts not only at his brothers but at the angels that are looking equally as confused.

“Stiles calm down we don’t know anything!” Dean tries noticing the signs of an impending panic attack.

“I’m sure it’s nothing!” Sam adds in looking at Cas and Gabe for back up.

“A girl is dead! A 17-year-old girl is dead! A member of Dereks pack is dead and you think it’s nothing?” Stiles fumes glaring at Sam and then at Gabe when he opens his mouth to speak

“Actually there have been a few omens around here, not very noticeable but enough to mean something is going on we thought it was a normal demon, there was nothing suspicious about it.” Gabe says as if it wasn’t important. Stiles pales and lets himself fall onto the couch, Derek is by his side in an instant.

“One of my betas is dead! Someone tell me what is going on!” Derek orders letting his eyes flash red. Stiles places a shaking hand on his to try and anchor his alpha. Dean and Sam sit back on the sofa with their heads in their hands.

“How is this possible?” Sam asks as Gabe places his hands on his shoulders.

“We don’t know if it is. We are going on a grieving wolfs description.” The archangel replies.

“Someone tell us what’s going on? Who are you talking about?” Scott sobs struggling to control himself.

“Your description, it sounds like our brother… Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Lydia!!


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Stiles' thoughts.

"Lucifer? As in the devil? As in the fucking ruler of hell?” Scott panics

“Are you saying I just met THE Devil!!” He adds as his breathing begins to grow shaky. Stiles hasn’t said a word, he just keeps his eyes trained on the floor. **No no no this can’t be happening! They got rid of him they put him back in the cage! Stiles would know, he was in there! And if Lucifer is out does that mean Michael is as well? What about the apocalypse oh god what if he plans to start it up again?** His mind is whirling and he himself feels his breathing growing shaky as he tries his hardest to calm down.

“Stiles baby breathe!” He hears Derek shout but he sounds so far away. Both Dean and Sam look at each other with worried expressions as their little brother begins to hyperventilate. They try and let Derek help but it’s not worth it they both know that they are the only ones who can really pull him back. Sam nods at Dean who then rushes to the other couch and pushes Derek out of the way.

“Stiles breathe! Dammit cut it out. Remember what dad told you. Come on deep breaths in and out. We don’t know anything and if it is him we will defeat him again just like we did before.” Stiles focuses on his brothers’ words and begins to gain control over his breathing again.

“That’s it kiddo, keep going” Dean reassures. Stiles shuts his eyes tight and listens to Dean words. He’s terrified, truly terrified. Yes, they have faced him before, yes Stiles has faced and killed a whole bunch of creatures from nightmares but this? This one still haunts him. The stuff that happened in the cage, god he can’t go back there, not again.

“Stiles, if it is our brother then we will put him back where he belongs okay? We won’t let him near you or Sam.” Gabriel reassures, trying to get the youngest Winchester to think clearly again.

“Stiles try and think of this like any other hunt, what is the first thing we do?” Sam says trying to help. Stiles stutters and hesitates for a moment before fully collecting himself.

“We research and find evidence as to what we are dealing with, we keep those in danger safe.” He says confidently before turning to Derek and Scott.

“Get the pack over here and anyone associated with you guys that knows. If he took Lydia then he might come after others, we’re safer together.” Derek nods and places a kiss on Stiles forehead before leaving the room and heading to the back yard, a couple of moments later they hear an ear piercing howl, followed by several others responding. Scott ignores the howl in favour for texting his mother and the sheriff telling them to get to the Hale house ASAP. 

“Okay Stiles, so how do we find out if this is Lucifer?” Dean asks wanting his brother to take the lead as a distraction.

“Crowley, we could try and talk to him? Surely he would know?” Everyone nods, and Dean takes out his phone to dial 666 of course there is no answer.

“Right you, Gabe and Cas stay here, me and Sam will go and summon him.” Dean says before dragging Sam out to the Impala. Scott slumps back against the couch and runs a hand through his long hair.

“Do I even want to know who Crowley is and why you have to ‘summon’ him” Stiles chuckles and sit next to his new friend.

“He’s erm, he’s the king of hell.” Scott whimpers and rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles can’t help but lean into the touch.

“The pack are on their way.” Derek says as he re-enters the room and begins pacing. They sit in silence even as the two angels begin vandalizing Dereks house with sigils and devils traps. Cas sends a look to Stiles which has him nodding and heading to the kitchen. He comes back with as much salt as he could find and joins them in lining every single door and window.

“Erm what are you doing?” Scott asks finally breaking the silence.

“The salt and traps will keep out any demons that come here, the sigils will help to conceal us.” Gabe explains bluntly.

10 minutes later the rest of the Hale pack are bounding through the front door demanding answers, they look a mess. Their faces are all tear stained and blotchy. They look around at the salt and the painted walls with confusion on their faces but they don’t ask they just sit as close to their alpha as possible. Next through the door are Sam and Dean and a very pissed off looking Crowley. Gabe salts the front door as soon as it is shut, much to Crowley’s displeasure.

“Stiles! It’s been too long. How are you?” Crowley asks, Stiles fidgets under the kings’ gaze and mumbles a quick response before going to sit with Derek who instantly wraps an arm around the teen.

“Wait that is the king of hell?... him?” Scott says not believing that the small guy in front of him is who they say he is.

“Werewolves? Seriously?” Crowley sends a look to the hunters that just shrug and brush it off.

“Yes and you will be nice to them, they are harmless.” Stiles once again defends.

“Relax Winchester I’m here to help.” Stiles nods and makes a ‘carry on’ motion with his hand. Crowley rolls his eyes but continues.

“Someone released Lucifer from the cage, I was tracking him up until a couple of weeks ago when he disappeared but he never did know how to keep a low profile.”

“What does he want?” Scott speaks out.

“We don’t know, as of yet there have only been rumours.”

“And what are the rumours.” Derek growls.

“That he wants to become god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


	5. Plan

"You guys are angels right? So can’t you just like call him or something?” Isaac asks trying to make sense of the situation.

“We have prayed to him; I believe we all have but he has been gone for a long time now.” Gabriel explains.

“We could always try using the amulet again?” Sam suggests looking to Dean for backup.

“It didn’t work the first time what makes you think it would work now? Look guys we get it, it’s a great idea, call god get him to sort out this mess but he didn’t even show during the goddamn apocalypse so I doubt he’s going to show up now.” Dean exclaims annoyed.

“Everyone just take a minute and breath.” Sam says trying to keep everyone calm.

“Breath? A member of my pack was just killed by Lucifer! I don’t care how we stop this or what we do but I will protect my pack no matter what the cost.” Derek says ending by looking at Stiles, he has no idea how to interpret the look but to him it says ‘even if that means we can’t be together’ Stiles feels his chest clench. This is his fault. Maybe Lucifer wouldn’t be here if hadn’t of run off. Maybe Lydia would still be alive if he hadn’t got involved with Derek.

“Stiles your thinking again, do us a favour and stop it never does any good.” Crowley smirks, Stiles flips him off and climbs off of Dereks lap. He leaves the room with a sigh and heads off to find something edible. God, first his dad and now Lydia? Why does everything have to be so complicated. Damn hey haven’t even had time to grieve before the world chucks them another curve ball.

“Are you okay?” A gruff voice sounds from behind him startling him. Stiles turns to see Cas looking at him with a worried expression.

“I-I don’t know. This all feels like my fault. If I hadn’t of fallen in love with Derek maybe his pack wouldn’t be in danger? What if this is all my fault? If it is Lucifer… I could- I could probably make a deal with hi- “

“That is never going to happen!” Castiel cuts him off.

“You will not be going anywhere alone and you will not attempt to make any contact with him do you understand?” Stiles flinches slightly, Cas can be super protective when he wants to be and usually when he decides something isn’t going to happen it won’t, well unless its Dean of course.

“But I could stop him! We could do the same as before right? I mean it’s not what I want I’m freaking terrified! But if I can get him back in the cage? Save the freaking planet isn’t that worth it? Sam would do it, so would Dean.” Stiles tries but Cas just shakes his head.

“You will not do anything of the kind. We will find another way. A way that ensures no one ends up in hell.” Stiles grumbles a response and takes a sip of the beer he got from the fridge before its ripped out of his hands by Castiel who then pours it down the sink.

“Dean said you are not allowed to drink.” He says much to Stiles’ disgust. He huffs and pushes past the angel to get away but ends up walking into Gabes chest.

“Oh my god you guys are everywhere!” Stiles exclaims flailing.

“I heard what you were saying and Cas is right. You are not going to do anything okay? I will put you on a leash if I have to.” Gabe chuckles

“Look guys! My dad is dead, my brothers found out I’m dating a werewolf and now Lucifer is out of his cage I don’t need to be told what to do alright! If I want to go and try to save more of Dereks betas I will! You can’t stop me.” Stiles stamps his foot like the child he is and huffs when Gabe just laughs.

“Oh fuck you!” Stiles hisses before storming out of the kitchen.

“Language!” He hears Castiel call after him but he doesn’t care, he’s on a mission to get out of this goddamn house and get rid of Lucifer. He storms past Sam and Dean who call after him, he pulls out of Isaacs grip when the beta tries to stop him and he makes it two steps outside before he feels something wrap around his wrist and yank him back inside. He yelps as he thrown against the nearest wall and the front door is slammed shut.

“OH COME ON!” he yells when he sees the smug grin on Gabes face.

“I told you I would put you on a leash!” Both of his brothers start laughing as he tries to walk away but once again gets yanked back. Derek and the pack are looking around confused as to what’s going on and why Stiles can’t walk away. **‘Fine’** stiles thinks, **'two can play at this game'**. 

“Get your stupid grace off of me! I know where it’s been and I do not want Sam all over me!” Stiles growls, much to his delight he does get the pleasure of watching his brothers face turn as red as a tomato. 

“You kinky fuck!” Dean laughs as he claps Sam on the back. 

“I’m serious Gabe get off of me!” Derek sensing his mates actual distress comes to his aid by helping him off of the floor. 

“Guys, I don’t know if this is a big deal to you all or not but Lucifer is free right? Doesn’t that mean like super bad things are about to start happening?” Isaac says sheepishly. 

“Yup” Crowley says fed up of being ignored in the corner. All eyes turn to him as he saunters back into the centre of the room drawing all the attention to himself. 

“We need a plan! I can’t go back to hell without a plan, some of us have a reputation to uphold!” Crowley seethes, Stiles chuckles returning the attention to him before looking Crowley dead in the eye and singing. 

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION!” he is met with groans from everyone as he falls back against Derek laughing. Dean shakes his head trying to ignore the fond smile pulling at his lips. 

He’s right, we need a plan.” 

And so the hunters, angels, werewolves and the king of hell settle down to think of a way to re-cage the devil. 


	6. The simplist of plans

“I still think this will be easiest if you guys let me meet with him!” Stiles groans as the third hour of attempting to come up with a plan rolls around. Sam and Dean both groan and shake their heads.

“The answer is no Stiles; you are not putting yourself in danger like that!” Dean says exasperated, Stiles huffs and sinks further into Dereks grip. None of the wolves have said much, they have just stayed quiet and listened as everyone tried to come up with something. All they care about is ganking the son of a bitch that killed their pack mate. 

“Stiles, your brothers are right. You aren’t going to do anything and you know if I have to I will have a member of the pack trail you.” Derek warns. Again, Stiles huffs before turning to look at Crowley who has been too quiet for too long, the king of hell gives him a little smirk getting Stiles’ hopes up before turning serious and shaking his head. It’s not that Stiles wants to do it, it’s just, he’s the one who can get closest, he can try and figure out Lucifer’s plans, sure he’s terrified but if he can save his friends, his family wouldn’t it be worth it? Then it clicks, if he could just make it look like he has another plan, something that doesn’t involve him putting his life at risk once again then maybe he could do his own work on the side

“Wait I think I have something…” Stiles starts grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Cas, you and Gabe keep in tune with angel radio, you can listen out and try to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. Crowley could you try and use your black-eyed freaks to spy on him? Maybe try and get some people on the inside? Me, Sam and Dean can stick around here, try and find a pattern or motive? And Derek and the pack can monitor the town.” Stiles finishes feeling triumphant with his little plan. The whole room stays silent for a moment mulling over the half good plan. Its Gabe who starts nodding first, followed by Cas and then a mantra of ‘sure’ and ‘okays’. It’s Derek who hesitates. He knows Stiles well enough to know when he’s lying through his teeth and that’s without listening to his heartbeat. He opts for a subtle nod hoping Stiles will pick up on his uncertainty.

“Well I would love to stick around but I have some black-eyed freaks to coordinate.” Crowley grumbles sending a glare to Stiles who just chuckles and dismisses him. 

“Derek would it be okay for us to crash here? I think it would be better if we stuck together but we understand if you aren’t comfortable with that.” Sam asks causing Stiles to scoff.

“You guys don’t need to stay here.” Stiles says frustrated.

“It’s fine, we have a guest bedroom upstairs and I’m sure Isaac won’t mind sleeping in with Scott tonight?” Isaac nods in agreement to give up his bedroom earning himself a smile form the alpha.

“Isaac, you don’t have to do that” Stiles says trying and failing to get rid of his older brothers. Derek shakes his head and motions for his betas to show their guests to their rooms leaving him alone with his mate.

“Whatever you are planning, stop. I won’t let you get hurt.” Stiles pulls himself onto Dereks lap so he is straddling him.

“Der, I love you and I know you want me safe but this is the freaking devil we are talking about. None of us are safe and if I can jus-“He is cut off by Dereks lips smashing against his.

“I said I won’t let you get hurt and I mean it.” Stiles sighs.

“He killed Lydia. You think he is going to stop there? He will destroy everyone in this house and he won’t stop. He will toy with us, get in our heads and push until we are so far gone that we don’t even know our own names and then when he is satisfied he will end it, slowly and painfully before bringing us back and starting all over again.”

Stiles shivers memories of the cage flooding back at full force. He lost count of how many times he was destroyed only to be put back together again so Lucifer could have another go. So, no he isn’t going to let that happen to the people he loves even if it means it happening to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't updated in over a year! wow. I have very little motivation for this fic so any ideas are welcomed! Thank you for all the kudos! Ya'll are awesome.


End file.
